


Nervous

by sujired



Series: song fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They're third years here, are we surprised lol, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujired/pseuds/sujired
Summary: “Its because I wanna show you that I’m so capable”
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: song fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020981
Kudos: 56





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> song: Nervous by The Neighbourhood

“Are you...panicking?”

“What the fuck did you just ask me?!”

Yahaba’s head snapped up to stare at Kyoutani through the mirror, who was leaning on the boys bathroom’s door frame staring at him with a hint of concern. Eyes wild, Yahaba is holding himself from throttling the boy in his vision. 

It was late in the evening and practice had ended a while ago, leaving the gym vacant besides the two third years. One, who is seconds away from losing it, and the other who’s maintaining composure. 

The roles, however, are reversed this time. 

Kyoutani isn’t stupid. He may seem like a heartless asshole to others but he’s always been observant. Always noticing things about everyone around him. That includes Yahaba…

Mainly Yahaba. 

Yahaba who turned captain with his head held high and the weight of guiding his team to victory placed on his shoulders. Where wins are celebrated but loses began to turn detrimental. He would never let them see it when it tears down the frames of the walls in his mind. When he’s fixated on  _ what could’ve been _ after every game they lost. Placed with the duty to hold up the path Oikawa has placed and with that, Yahaba’s perfectionism heightened greatly. 

Kyoutani always kept an eye on him since he became captain, not necessarily out of concern (he tells himself that anyway) but out of curiosity. He never wanted Yahaba to find out how perceptive he is, but it’s already too late. Kyoutani is too deep in exposing what he already knows. 

“Shigeru — “

“Shut up, shut up,” Yahaba whispers violently and hoarsely. He cuts him off and closes his eyes and hangs his head down towards the sink he’s gripping on both sides, knuckles turning white, “You don’t know shit about me, how dare you.” 

The tone turns weak as Yahaba’s eyes begin to prickle with tears. But he’ll be damned if he allowed Kyoutani Kentarou to see him cry. Damned if he showed him how right he was. 

“I’m  _ not _ anxious about anything,” Yahaba forces out, almost as if trying to convince himself. Gritting his teeth he forces the tears away, “get out.”

“Can you stop being all high and mighty and admit that you’re not okay?” Kyoutani huffs out in return. He straightens up and slowly makes his way to Yahaba who’s head whips back up and he turns at the sound of footsteps approaching him.

Up close, about three feet apart from each other, Kyoutani can see the panic in Yahaba’s face. But he also can see fear creeping in.

“I said get out!”

“I’m not that much of a monster to just leave you here like this.” Kyoutani stated bitterly. He knows what others think of him,  _ he knows.  _ His reputation with people isn’t exactly a secret. But that doesn’t matter to him.

Yahaba decides to step away into a corner, trying to regain some distance between them, some form of control. 

“What are you doing here? Practice ended almost an hour ago.” If Kyoutani isn’t going to leave then that just leaves the second-best option.

Deflection. 

“I heard a sound coming from in here.” Kyoutani replies smoothly. A lie, but Kyoutani made sure not to trip over his words. He couldn’t tell Yahaba he always makes sure that Yahaba doesn’t leave last, that Yahaba leaves with either Watari or Kindaichi or even Kunimi. 

Kyoutani knows that Yahaba would only leave last under a certain condition. Something went wrong during practice. Either with the team or with himself, Kyoutani never knows, but it’s one of the two that causes Yahaba to panic and beat himself up over it. He would reorganize the volleyball equipment like a ritual, as a way to reassure himself. Never extra practice anymore because Kyoutani has seen Watari scold him for that many times before.

Kyoutani almost grimaces at exactly how much he does in fact know Yahaba, trying not to look into that fact too much. If only Yahaba knew.

“What do you want?” Yahaba asks exasperatedly. He’s still pissed that he was caught being so weak by the person who might be the strongest one of them all. But there’s no fast way out and he just wants this to be over and done with, for Kyoutani to just forget what he saw. 

A so called captain. 

“Why do you look scared?” Kyoutani asks. 

“Oh my god!” Yahaba snaps, eyes ignited in rage again. “I’m fine! Actually, I’m great! Now if that’s all you want I’ll be on my way — “

A hand reaches out to grab the collar of his shirt and he’s pushed into the wall he was cornering yet again. 

Yahaba wants to laugh and scream at the same time. Laugh at the irony of Kyoutani being the one to push him into a wall this time, parallel to last year’s game with Karasuno. When Yahaba did the same thing to stop an off the wall Kyoutani from screwing up their upperclassmen’s last game with his selfish ways. 

Scream in frustration that he’s backed into a wall not only physically but mentally, forced to look at Kyoutani whose eyes are staring back. 

“Stop.” Kyoutani commands, arms crossed. “I say you’re nervous about messing up Oikawa’s ‘legacy’ or whatever lame term you wanna use to describe him. I know you look up to him. But you’re driving yourself into the ground.”

Yahaba stays silent, staring at Kyoutani. Until he whispers, “You’re wrong.”

“I’m not wrong, you’re just afraid to hear the truth, especially from a guy like me who supposedly doesn’t give a crap about anything-“

“Stop it.”

“Afraid to hear what I already know, what you’re thinking, what you’re trying to hide.”

The air becomes still and Yahaba feels like he can’t breathe. 

“You’re not ruining the team Shigeru. We’re not gonna be perfect and that’s okay, no one’s disappointed in you.” Kyoutani finishes a bit softer. 

Yahaba chokes out a laugh, tears starting to fall but he ignores them. 

“Since when did you give a flying fuck about me?” Yahaba asks coldly, smiling wide but mocking. Kyoutani narrows his eyes and scoffs. 

“You’re still an ass and I stand by that.” Kyoutani decides to reply with that. He then moves to grab some toilet paper from the stalls beside them and passes it to Yahaba, who takes it hesitantly. He silently wipes the tears away.

“Now wash your face, I’m walking you home.” Kyoutani says, turning to leave the bathroom. Yahaba freezes and looks up abruptly at Kyoutani. 

“Why?” He can’t help but ask. Kyoutani looks over his shoulder, about to leave the bathroom and sees Yahaba, looking as dumbfounded as ever. In one of his most rare instances, Kyoutani smiles at him and turns back around.

“Did I not say I’m not that much of a monster to leave you here like this?” He says. “Now hurry up, I’ll be waiting outside.” And with that Kyoutani exits.

Yahaba laughs incredulously. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
